JLA (TV Series)
'JLA '''is an animated series that takes place after the events of ''Superman: The Man of Steel. The Series will loosely use themes from Grant Morrison's comic series of the same name. But it will stay true to the Franchise's longtime run. Series Overview After the events of Superman: The Man of Steel, The League have been allegorically representing a pantheon of gods with their different powers and personalities, incorporating such characters in the league. Through out the series the League encounters villains such as The Injustice League, White Martians, Darkseid, Amazo, Eclipso, Red King, and More. Characters: The Justice League (Founding Members) *Sam Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Jason O'Mara - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Yuri Lowenthal - Barry Allen/The Flash *Miguel Ferrer - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter The Injustice League (Founding Members) *Mark Rolston - Alexander Luthor/Lex Luthor *Michael Emerson - Jerome Valeska/The Joker *Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah *Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro *Phil LaMarr/Travis Willingham - Grodd/Gorilla Grodd *Keith David - David/Black Manta *John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak Other League Members *Neal McDonough - Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Later Joins the Ranks of the Founding Seven) *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man (Gets Involved in the Tower of Babel Storyline) *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *Maria Canals - Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rusch/Firestorm *James Horan - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *Peter Lurie - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Michael Jai White - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Jonathan Adams - Dexter God/Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana Crime Syndicate of America *Brian Bloom - Clark Luthor/Ultraman *Clancy Brown - Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman *Vannessa Marshall - Lori Stacy/Superwoman *Nolan North - Francis Washington/Power Ring *Steven Blum - Randall Collins/Silpstream *John DiMaggio - Frank Frankenstein/Barracuda *Carl Lumbly - Goobot Sullivan/The Martian Superman's Rogues *Paul Blackthorne - John Corben/Metallo *Tim Daly - Kent Clark/Bizarro *Corey Burton - Vril Dox/Brainiac *John DiMaggio - Winslow P. Shcott/Toyman *Michael Jai White - Farquaad Williams/Doomsday *Daran Norris - Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull *Maria Canals - Leslie Willis/Livewire *Neal McDonough - Uxas/Darkseid *John Kassir - Oswald Loomis/The Prankster *Rene Auberjonois - Frank Zod/General Zod Batman's Rogues *John Kassir - Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Nolan North - Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Grey DeLisle - Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Daran Norris - Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Steven Blum - Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Carlos Alazaraqui - Antonio Diego/Bane *James Woods - Tommy Elliot/Hush *Terri Hawkes - Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler *Kevin Conroy - Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Stana Katic - Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul *Jason Issacs - Christian Tate/Ra's al Ghul *Kevin Michael Richardson - Julian Day/Calendar Man *David Sobolov - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Wade Williams - Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Gary Anthony Williams - Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist and Scarface *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Rick D. Wasserman - Basil Karlo/Clayface *Corey Burton - Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Peter MacNicol - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *John DiMaggio - Victor Absonus/Hugo Strange *Clancy Brown - Victor Zsasz/Mr. Zsasz *Tom Kane - Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Dee Bradley Baker - Warren White/Great White Shark *Crispin Freeman - Anthony Romulus/Werewolf Wonder Woman's Rogues *Clancy Brown - Pluto, Hell/Hades *John Kassir - Edgar Cizko/Dr. Psycho *Edward Asner - Goodness/Granny Goodness *John DiMaggio - Mars, War/Ares *Dee Bradley Baker - Dekan Drache/Felix Faust *Olivia D'Abo - Morgaine Gaye/Morgaine le Fay *Jennifer Hale - Dr. Doris Zeul/Giganta *Rachel York - Donna Milton/Circe Flash's Rogues *Crispin Freeman - Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master *Steven Blum - Leonard Snart/Captian Cold, Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Corey Burton - Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Mark Hamill - James Jesse/The Trickster *John Kassir - Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Jeff Bennett - Abhararakadhararbarakh (Citizen Abra)/Abra Kadabra Green Lantern's Rogues *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris *Steven Blum - Amon Sur *James Remar - The Manhunters *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro *Olivia D'Abo - Star Sapphire *Daran Norris - Larfleeze *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Nolan North - Black Hand *Mark Hamill - Nekron *John DiMaggio - Hector Hammond *Clancy Brown - Parallax *Gina Torres - Yrra Cynril/Fatality *Corey Burton - Bito Wladon/Sonar *David Kaye - Evil Star Green Arrow's Rogues *Malcom McDowell - Merlyn the Magnificent *Gary Anthony Williams - Daniel "Danny" Brickwell/Brick *John DiMaggio - Onomatopoeia *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo *Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock Man Royal Flush Gang *Jim Meskimen - King *Grey DeLisle - Queen *Robin Atkin Downes - Jack *Olivia d'Abo - Ten *Steven Blum - Ace Secret Six *Thomas F. Wilson - Thomas Blake/Catman *Grey DeLisle - Scandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Peter Merkel, Jr./Ragdoll *Crispin Freeman - Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Terri Hawkes - Jeannette *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Amanda Waller Other Villians *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra *George Takei - Sensei *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter, White Martians, David Clinton/Chronos *Corey Burton - Darrin Profitt/Red King *John Kassir - Klairon The Witch Boy *Tasia Valenza - Tsaritsa/Queen of Fables *Michael Dorn - Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage *Jeff Bennett - Neron *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General *Mark Hamill - Asmodel, Rama Khan *Clancy Brown - Simon Stagg *??? - Mad Mod Other Injustice League Members *James Remar - Joar Mahkent/Icicle Sr., Shadow Thief *Jennifer Hale - Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost *Yuri Lowenthal - Cameron Mahkent/Icicle Jr. *Armin Shimmerman - Roger Hayden/Psycho-Pirate *Carlos Alazaraqui - The Key, Copperhead *Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zmeck/Major Force, AMAZO *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Dee Bradley Baker - Justin Ballantine/Libra, Shaggy Man, Felix Faust *Robin Atkin Downes - James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Arnold Vosloo - Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Corey Burton - John Dee/Dr. Destiny, William I. Zard/Wizard, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah *Jeff Bennett - Red Volcano, Gerard Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, T.O. Morrow *Bruce Greenwood - Wotan, Prometheus *Nolan North - Orm Marius/Ocean Master *John DiMaggio - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Steven Blum - Clifford Carmichael/The Thinker *Mark Hamill - Baron Bedlam *Clancy Brown - Per Degaton *Marina Sitris - Zazzala/Queen Bee *Keith David - Despero *Dwight Schultz - Eclipso *Grey DeLisle - Karen Lou "Kitty" Faulkner/Rampage *Alan Tudyk - Hunter Zolomon/Professor Zoom *Kevin Grevioux - Black Beetle *Crispin Freeman - Professor Ojo Apokolips *Dee Bradley Baker - Desaad *Mark Hamill - Doctor Bedlam *Jennifer Hale - Bernadeth *Grey DeLisle - Stompa, Mad Harriet, Heggra *Nika Futterman - Lashina *Kari Wahlgren - Gilotina, Mortalla *Michael Dorn - Kalibak *Corey Burton - Kanto, Steppenwolf *J.K. Simmons - Mantis *Steven Blum - Virmin Vundabar, Yuga Khan, Devilance *Travis Willingham - Sleez *David Sobolov - Grayven Justice Syndicate of America *Mark Rolston - Alexander Luthor/Atom Man *Jeff Bennett - Jack Napier/Red Hood *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Barbara Minerva/Leopard *Troy Baker - Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern *Khary Payton - The Manta *Lex Lang - Neal Emerson/Dr. Magnet The Outsiders *Neil Patrick Harris - Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing *Travis Willingham - The Eradicator *Steven Blum - Brion Markov/Geo-Force *Terri Hawkes - Gabrielle Doe/Halo *Grey DeLisle - Emily Briggs/Looker *Kari Wahlgren - Grace Choi, Emily Sung/Element Woman Justice Society of America *Geoff Peirson - Jay Garrick/Flash *Gary Owens - Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Corey Burton - Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Night *Robert Patrick - Carter Hall/Hawkman *Cam Clarke - Wesley Dodds/Sandman *Gary Cole - Al Pratt/Atom *Lex Lang - Rex Tyler/Hourman *Mark Hamill - Jim Corrigan/Spectre *Steven Blum - Johnny Thunder/Thunderbolt *Jeff Bennett - Ted Knight/Starman *Brian Bloom - Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific *Edward Asner - Ted Grant/Wildcat *Grey DeLisle - Dinah Drake/Black Canary (In Flashbacks) Green Lantern Corps *Grey DeLisle - Arisia Rrab *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *John Kassir - Ch'p *James Arnold Taylor - Flodo Span *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *John DiMaggio - G'nort, Kreon *Steven Blum - Graf Toren, Green Man, Sodam Yat *Fred Tatasciore - Isamot Kol, Ke'Haan *Johnny Yong Bosch - Jack T. Chance *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog, Mogo *Kelly Hu - Laira Omoto *Yuri Lowenthal - Lar Gand *Troy Baker - Medphyll, Rond Vidar *Cam Clarke - Raker Qarrigat *Tom Kenny - Salaak *Kari Wahlgren - Soranik Natu *Dee Bradley Baker - Stel *Jeff Bennett - Tomar-Re *James Sie - Tomar-Tu, Turytt New Genesis *Richard McGonagle - Highfather *Lex Lang - Orion *Yuri Lowenthal - Takion *Steven Blum - Lightray *Corey Burton - Forager *Grey DeLisle - Beautiful Dreamer *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear *Travis Willingham - Mark Moonrider, Infinity-Man *Dee Bradley Baker - Serifan *Kevin Michael Richardson - Vykin Other Heroes *John DiMaggio - Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Grey DeLisle - Indigo-1, Clara Kendall/Tomorrow Woman *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker *Phil LaMarr - Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *Crispin Freeman - Roy Harper/Red Arrow/Arsenal *Alison Mack - Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr/Power Girl *Troy Baker - Tim Drake/Robin *Brian Bloom - Rip Hunter, Henry Heywood/Commander Steel *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Fred Tatasciore - Michael Maxwell/B'wana Beast *Nolan North - Boston Brand/Deadman *Lex Lang - Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devill *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *Diedrich Bader - Guy Gardner/Green Lantern *Josh Keaton - Kyle Rainer/Green Lantern Supporting Characters *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *James Horan - Jack Ryder *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Lynda Carter - Queen Hippolyta *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *Jennifer Hale - Inza Nelson *Fred Tatasciore - Det. Harvey Bullock *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *David Odgen Siters - Solovar *Vicki Lewis - Iris West New Frontier Universe *George Newbern - Clark Kent/Superman *Miguel Ferrer - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Keri Russell - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Steven Blum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Travis Willingham - Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Keith Szarabajka - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter *Corey Burton - Ray Palmer, Abin Sur *Keith David - The Centre *Kari Wahlgren - Carol Ferris *Phil Morris - King Faraday *Jeff Bennett - Kyle "Ace" Morgan *Zach Calison - Dick Grayson/Robin *Grey DeLisle - Iris West, Lois Lane *Tom Kenny - Dr. Will Magnus *Adam Baldwin - Rick Flag *Jim Meskimen - Samuel "Slam" Bradley *James Arnold Taylor - Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Other Characters *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *John DiMaggio - Lobo, Maxwell Lord *Steven Blum - Metron Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Christopher Drake - Series Composer *Kevin Manthei - Composer (A New Frontier Episode Only) *Sam Liu - Supervising Director, Lead Character Designer *Mel Zwyer - Supervising Producer *Brandon Vietti - Art Director Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: See Also *JLA/Avengers: When Worlds Collide *Avengers: Unlimted Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:DC Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Justice League